


Hello, My Darling

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Gine helps release a lone wolf captured by her village, but there is something about this animal that draws her to him.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Series: Once Upon A Tail [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306103
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Hello, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



Gine clutched the edges of her red cape together as the beast growled at her from behind metal bars. Although she felt an overwhelming fear, she also felt sorry for the poor creature. The large black wolf had been captured by the men in her village after finding him sniffing around their borders. However instead of immediately giving the animal a quick death, the villagers brought it into the square to beat and torture him. One man had even sadistically carved a prominent X into the wolf's cheek as his muzzle and body was held down by ten men. Gine looked on with horror and could not recognize the people in her village with their cruel expressions. Even her own father had participated in striking the wolf, which had not lost its spirit as it growled and howled as though to bait them. 

Gine could not believe that one lone wolf could bring such wrath from people she had known since birth. He had posed no real threat to them. Perhaps he did get too close and stole food, but he had caused no harm. She made a decision after she had watched the men take turns cutting into his beautiful fur with a hot blade and the wolf had refused to make any noise. She was going to set him free. Now she was here in the dead of night, shaking like a leaf as the wolf bared its teeth at her, emitting a vicious snarl deep from within its chest, and now she wondered if there had been a better way to set her plan in motion.

“I..it’s okay. I… I’m here to help you,” she stuttered softly as she slowly approached the large wolf. It snapped its massive jaws as though to say he didn’t believe her and she swallowed hard as she came closer. “I heard the men talk. They… they plan on doing more terrible things to you. They…”

Gine closed her eyes, shuddering in memory at the remembered words spoken with absolute malice and the desire to hurt another living creature. “They said that they will cut your limbs off and then… skin you alive…” The wolf stopped growling and its dark eyes regarded her with suspicion. “Please, if I don’t let you out of here, you will die,” She pleaded with the wolf.

Gine pulled out the metal key that she had taken off the farmer keeping watch, that had passed out from too much drink, and showed it to the wolf. His dark eyes looked up at it and then to her face which she knew showed her terror. “It’ll be okay,” she said soothingly and moved towards the lock at the jail that was usually used for men, but had become this wolf’s prison. Her fingers shook as she placed the key in the lock and turned it carefully, hearing the mechanism within shift and pop as it unlocked. She looked back at the door to make sure that no one had entered or heard her and, when only a few moments of silence greeted her, she pulled on the heavy metal bars.

The moment the door was open, she gasped and found herself on her back with the wolf standing over her, growling with its muzzle pressed against her throat. She whimpered and closed her eyes tight when she felt its hot breath against her skin. She then heard a strange sound of bones cracking under flesh, but she didn’t dare look as she tried to press herself into the wooden floor. “They will know you helped me, your scent is all over the room and I don’t think they will be too happy with you aiding me.” Gine heard a rich, rough voice over her and she slowly turned her head and gasped in surprise. A large man with messy jet black hair and cold ebony eyes was hovering above her. As she took in his features, she saw the X shaped wound on his cheek - jagged, red, and angry. 

She reached up to cup his jaw and then looked into his eyes, eyes that had belonged to the wolf, “You…”

He brought his nose to her throat to sniff her deeply, “I’ve seen you… smelt you before. Did you purposely wear your little red cape to seduce me after you caught my scent, pretty little wolf?”

“You were the one being reckless with spraying your scent around our territory and stole our kill,” she gasped and turned her head away when she felt his tongue trail along the tendon of her neck.

“It may have brought the wrath of your pack, but it also piqued your curiosity, didn’t it, little wolf?” He moved to stand and she looked to only turn away quickly, blushing when she saw that he was nude, but then suddenly the world spun and she found herself staring at his bare back with scars lining it. “What are you doing?”

“Quiet. You’re coming with me,” the man said as he walked towards the door.

“But…”

“Quiet,” he interrupted her protest and Gine snapped her mouth close. She saw his bruised ribs, purple and ugly, and she jabbed her fingers into his side. He immediately dropped to one knee and loosened his hold on her. Gine quickly rolled off his shoulder and tried to slip away, but he quickly grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, turning her over to face him. He grabbed her wrists and smirked softly, “Not as meek as you seem.”

“Let go of me,” she hissed as she struggled against his hold.

“No,” he said as he pulled her hood over her face and she felt him take hold of her wrists in one hand. She then felt the scratchy threads of hemp wrap around her wrists, “I’ve been keeping my eye on you and I think I’ve found what I came here for.”

“What?” She squeaked while squirming.

He chuckled darkly, “Nevermind.” He let go of her wrists and threw her over his shoulder again, and made his way to the door.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” She snarled as she smacked his strong back with her bound wrists.

He smacked her bottom and laughed when she squeaked, “Cute. Might want to keep it down, don’t want to alert your pack that you betrayed them.”

“Beast!” She hissed at him.

He chuckled as he left the building and made his way toward the woods, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I tried a different ship! Let me know what you think! Thank you rogue_1102 for the beta work!!! 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
